Darling
by Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth
Summary: Hey! This is just a completed one shot. (Obviously, it's a OS, so...) Anyway, it's ALL Malec, but it's mentions Clary and Simon in one sentence, and Jace and Izzy appear for a few seconds, too. Rated K to T. Sad, comfort, set after CoLS, so, major SPOILER! I you read this, you just might cry BUT I give them a...*Blank* ending. Yeah, I love teasing my readers! ;)


**Well, this is a one shot I wrote about three months ago. I hope you enjoy it, I think it's one of my best Malec pieces! I loved writing this and couldn't help but fangirl at the cuteness...especially the 'darlings'.**

**So, please review, or at least follow/fave. That's what keeps me going! :) But just so you know, this IS a one shot and completed. If you want a follow up one shot, let me know. If you want one, I'll let you know if I do one, and if your a guest, then just keep checking my profile.**

**I can't post another chapter just for an authors not, or I risk getting banned, but I cannot PM a guest, so, that's the best way, unless you get an account. **

**Thanks, and props if you're still reading!**

**Also, a special shout out to RedCoral. Please check out her one shot Wherever You Will Go and her follow up story A War Is Coming. It has over thirty chapters, is not finished, and is AWESOME!**

Magnus Bane opened his front door, ready to go for a walk, when he stopped. Laying there, on the front steps, was a letter. Well, an envelope, anyway. He picked it up. No address, name, stamp, nothing.

_Maybe it wasn't supposed to go to me, _Magnus thought, walking inside with the letter.

He opened it and almost dropped it in shock.

That was _Alec's _handwriting. He considered not opening it, but curiosity won over. Why would Alec write to him, especially after Magnus broke up with him? And said he never wanted to see him or any of his 'little Shadowhunters' again? AND ignored Izzy's and Clary's and Jace's, and even Simon's attempts to get him to get back together with Alec?

Slowly he looked inside the letter, sitting down on his pink sparkly couch.

_Magnus,_

_I know. Stop. I'm not...look, I just wanted to say one thing and one thing only, okay? Please, if you're going to torture me like this, just do this one thing for me and read this._

_(No, I'm not going to say I still love you, although I do.)_

_Look, I decided against _that, _the first time. You know, shortening your life. I was NEVER going to do it, Magnus._

_I only came back, went back to Camille, because she was the only one who knew you. Really knew you, I mean. _

_Like, I know she didn't know a whole lot, but she knows- well, knew, considering...well, you'll see if you're even still reading- you better then anyone, except Catarina._

_I knew your father was a demon, and you were an orphan or something, and I know you have an accent, but Magnus, that was _all _I knew._

_Camille talked to me, told me things, and made me feel like I actually knew you for a little bit. It was wrong, I know, and I'm sorry. Even though I know no matter how many times I say I'm sorry, it will never be enough, and you will always hate me. _

_I understand that you're never, ever going to forgive me. I did a horrible thing, Magnus, and I know it, and it haunts me._

_That this was all my fault, completely my fault._

As soon as he read this Magnus felt tears prick his eyes. _Alec..._

_I was selfish, and insecure, and upset, and I was foolish, Mags._

_And I thought you should know- Camille's dead._

_No, I didn't kill her. I was going to, but then I found out she was already killed. By Maureen, Simon's Maureen._

Maureen?!

_I love you, Magnus. And I always will. I know you hate me, don't want to see me again. But I do. Want to see you, I mean. I'm only staying away for you. Because I love you._

_Alexander Lightwood, your friend._

_You're friend. _The words echoed in Magnus's head. _Friend, friend, friend._

Magnus jumped up. He ran out of his apartment. There was something he needed to do.

* * *

><p>TEN MINUTES LATER...<p>

Magnus arrived at the Institute. He walked up to the doors and knocked. Jace answered the door.

"Oh," he said. "What, come to gloat to Alec? He's already miserable."

Feeling guilty, Magnus said, "No, I-I came to apologize to Alec."

Jace just started until suddenly Izzy appeared and reached up and pulled Jace out of the way, her eyes telling Magnus to _go._

He did. He practically ran up the stairs, feeling Jace's glare and Isabelle's sad pitying stare, wishing him luck.

He stopped in front of Alec's room and knocked. Nothing. Cautiously, he opened the door. He gasped. Alec was lying curled up on his bed, his legs pulled up, head resting in them with the blankets pulled all around him, crying.

With a pang Magnus realized Alec was wearing the blue sweater he had that Magnus had once told him he loved on him, and he was clutching a blue scarf that actually belonged to Magnus. He must have takem it when they broke up.

That's where it went.

"Alec?" he said hesitantly.

Alec's head shot up. His eyes...oh...they were still the lovely blue, but now they were red and puffy and cold and..._empty._

Magnus couldn't get rid of the guilt.

"Alec?' he asked again.

"Magnus." It was nothing above a whisper.

"Alec. I got your letter."

"Come to make fun of me? Tell me how much you hate me? Tell me how much of a failure I am? Rip it up in front of my face?" Alec asked, his voice rising slightly for a second at failure, trying to sound harsh, Magnus knew, but only resulted in his voice breaking.

"No." Magnus swallowed. "No. I came to say I missed you. I want you back, Alec."

Alec stared.

Slowly he got up, eyes fixed on Magnus,. He stood in front of him.

"You said-"

"I know what I said. I was wrong," Magnus said softly.

"I-I-"

Magnus held up a hand. "Come here."

He grabbed Alec by the elbows, like he did with their first kiss. When he had the honor of giving Alec his first kiss...

He pulled Alec forward and kissed him gently...

And Alec kissed back.

They held each other tightly.

"I love you."

"I'll never let you go, darling."

"I hate it when you call me that, but...say it again." (Of course Alec blushed slightly, warming Magnus's heart.)

"Darling," Magnus said softly, realizing how embarrassed Alec was, asking for that.

"I love you, darling."

As he hugged him, Magnus could hear Alec breathing heavily.

"And I'll never stop loving you, darling. I never knew you felt so...insecure and lost."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, darling."

"Yes, it was," Alec said, his voice muffled by Magnus's shirt.

Magnus laughed quietly.

"No, it wasn't. I should have told you more, darling," he said. "Yes, my father was a demon, a greater one."

"You don't have to-" Alec started.

"Hush. He tricked my mother. Later on, she hung herself because of me. Growing angry with rage, my father abused me and tried to kill me."

Magnus let those sink in. He looked at Alec, but to his astonishment, instead of seeing the pity and disgust he expected, he saw love, just pure love.

"I'm sorry," Alec breathed.

Magnus smiled. "And, by the way, my accent is Indonesian."

"Really?"

Magnus couldn't help but laugh at Alec eagerness. "Yes. My mother was born in what used to be the Dutch East Indies."

"Wow," Alec said, looking fascinated. "I loved learning about them when I was little!"

"Really? Wow."

"But I'm sorry you had such a bad childhood."

"It's okay...darling."

Alec clutched Magnus's shirt tightly in his fists, his breath growing a little faster and the warlock smiled softly.

"Darling."

**Well, thanks for reading! I don't know WHY I have an obsession with ending my stories/chapters/one shots with words...well, I mean, oh, you know. I just did it- "Darling."**

**If you review, I will gladly check out your Malec/TMI/PJO/39 Clues (T39C)/ Kane Chronicles/Harry Potter stories, as long as it's rated T and under.**

**Thank you! I live off reviews!**

***Acts like Farkle from GMW* "Thank you, I AM FARKLE!"**

***Takes a deep bow***

**Linds. 3 3 **

**(Wow, this is over 1400 words, this is one of the longest stuff I've ever written! :)**


End file.
